Admiral and Captain Alike?
by KatieElisabethJaneway
Summary: AU Kathryn has a family...from way before the launch of Voyager. A Promotion, a rookie, and the oppertunity one person gets to surf the stars once again.


This is just a little something I have started. There is more to it, about 12 other chapters, but I thought I would post this, Review and let me know if you want to read the whole thing! I hope this slight a/u doesn't make ya'll crazy

I dont own Voyager,or any other characters that make a occasional appearance. They belong to Paramount. I just take them out to play. I own Katie though.

When Voyager had returned to Space Dock 1, almost 3 months later than intended, She was more than ready to get off the ship and return to her small chateau in northern colorado. She quietly stood in her quarters and finished the rest of her packing. She put the last of her padd's into her messenger bag, and then glanced around ensuring she had gathered everything. When she was finished, she laid out a set of clothes and then glanced at herself in the mirror. whoops she thought to herself, as she pinned a stray hair into her braid. She smoothed down her starfleet uniform and gave an approving smile. She had managed throughout her carreer to always project the perfect image. Nothing out of place, and always had her command face on. That was something she would give credit to her grandmother for. She trained her well. She looked over at the holo clock on her console, she was behind. Her Appoinment with the Admiral was in twelve minutes. She briskley walked out of her quarters and headed towards the turbo lift. "Bridge." She barked softly, and then stood almost impatiently as the lift carried her to the intended location. While she waited, She thought about the past 9 months she spent aboard Voyager. Saved her grandmother from the Remans, the battled the borg, had a first contact, and to her amazment still managed to conduct their intended mission which was to explore and conduct protocol on a newly admitted federation planet. Alot for her she had to admit. When the doors hissed open, she saw some of the primary crew bustling around closing out reports, and preparing to turn their helms over to Starfleet command analysis officers. She glanced towards the Captain's chair and when she found it Vacant, she walked around the back of the Science deck and to the ready room. She did one final tug of her jacket and pressed the door chime.

"come" Admiral Kathryn Janeway's voice came from the other side.

Katie quietly walked in. "Good morning Admiral. Permission to disembark."

Kathryn glanced up. "Aha, goodmorning to you Commander." She said setting a padd down and then stood up.

"Actually we need to attend a briefing" Kathryn motioned for her to follow her out onto the bridge and towards the turbo lift. Katie raised an eyebrow.

"I was not aware of a Briefing ma'am" Katie said as Kathryn stepped into the turbo lift giving command of the bridge to the skeleton crew.

When the doors shut, Kathryn smoothed down her uniform "deck 14." She said glancing at her granddaughter. She had no clue what was about to happen. When the doors opened and they had arrived at their destination Katie turned to her grandmother.

"Maam?" "Return to your quarters, attire is Full service dress." She said not skipping a beat.

"Meet me at transporter room 2 in one hour." Kathryn bustled to her own quarters leaving a rather irritated but curious first officer in the hallway.

Katie returned to her quarters and pulled out a long black garment bag from her pile of bags in her room and opened it carefully. She let her hands brush across the fabric of her White, gold, and blue Starfleet dress uniform. She had only worn this 3 times. Her Graduation from the Acadamey, A formal State dinner she had been invited to as a guest of the federation president, and her promotion ceramony 3 years ago to Commander. She thought for a moment, about what could be going on. As far as she knew she wasn't being promoted, she would have known by now, and medal's...well they only gave those to. She shoved the thought's out of her head and began to pull out the uniform carefully, laying each piece gently on her changing table. She smiled as she carefully pulled on each piece, her pants, top, and finally her jacket. She treaded around her quarters barefoot, pulling out certain items she needed to complete her look. She adjusted her makeup to a more toned down and natural look, and re did her hair, from a simple and tight french braid, to a elegant and sophisticated french twist. She pulled on her boots, and re-packed the bag she had disheavled in an effort to change uniforms. When she looked at herself in the mirror she stared for a moment. This was wierd she looked a little to much like her grandmother right then. She chuckled softly, pulled out a small oak box from her carryon. She opened it, and pulled out silver command pips, and her Comm-badge, then affixed them to her uniform. She looked smashing, regal, almost as important, as her Grandmother. She tugged on her ears ensuring her earrings were still there and then stepped out of her quarters. She noticed a few more people than usual around the living deck. She put on her smile and headed towards the turbo lift, greeting those on the way that complimented her on how she looked. When she arrived at the transporter room, she was not-suprised to find the senior staff assembled there, also dressed in formal attire.

"Commander Janeway, good afternoon." Lt. Commander Harris greeted her with a warm smile.

"Mr. Harris." She nodded greeting the others.

"The admiral had to depart early for the surface, we were instructed to meet her in fifteen minutes on the surface." That was it, Katie was done obeying orders upon which she had no knowledge of what was going on.

"Mr. Harris.." She began as they assembled on the transporter. "What is going on?"

"Im sorry maam under the Admiral's strict order, that is restricted information."

Katie looked at the helmsman. "Yeah figures my grandmother would do that to me." She said with a humpph. "Esign..." She said now irked. "Energize." Before she knew it, they were standing in the middle of Starfleet Command's Main lobby. She glanced around at the other hundred or so officers in attire milling around the lobby. She broke away from the crowd in a effort to conduct her own investigating. She found an academy student, standing at one of the door's with a handful of programs. She smiled. bingo easier than she had thought. She smiled at the innocent 18 year old and took the program from her and went back over to her group, as she flipped through the leaflet. She had almost gotten to the course of events when somebody came from behind her and took it from her. She was about to unleash her fury when she turned around and smiled at the man behind her.

"Admiral Picard!" she said cheerfully.

"Commander Janeway." He said with a nod. "No cheating. Your Grandmother would have my neck if you knew what was going on, before she intended." He said offering his arm.

The rest of her crewmates had already left to go to the ballroom to be seated, so she let out a sigh and took his arm. "I think I already have a slight inkling of what that something might be." She said walking with him.

"Well..." He said softly. "You may or may not. But let me tell you, it's way more than you may be expecting." She said as they walked down the glass encased hallway.

"Yeah, Im getting that feeling." she said taking her free hand and pushed up on her hair to ensure it was perfect. She stopped him midstep,and let go of his arm to adjust her uniform.

Jean-luc chuckled. "To much like her." He said taking her arm and gently tugged her towards the ballroom. "Katie, you may irritate your grandmother, Id say you look almsot better than she does."

Katie laughed. "Dont tell her that." She said as they entered the ball room. Jean-Luc directed her to a certain area of the room reserved for the members of the voyager crew and moved over to the stage where he conversed with other admiral's and officers. She sat quietly and studied the set up. This was medal and promotion ceramony. She covered her mouth and leaned back slightly. She was going to leash a new one on her grandmother. Just as she was about to stand to go find her, the room was brought to attention as Starfleet leadership and commanders were announced entry into the ballroom. She kept her eyes foward when she saw her grandmother enter with her collegues, she chuckled to herself, and satdown after they were directed. She noticed Kathryn shoot her a glance and she stared back but not in anger. In appreciation and love. For her Admiral and Grandmother. The Commandant of Starfleet began his speech telling the tale of Voyager's journey. Commenting that this vessel seems to have honor and glory written on it, just like admiral picard's when the enterprise had been in commission. She was off in thought, when she heard the beginning of the promotion ceramony. She smiled as she heard several of her shipmates names called out, and watched as they walked up onto the stage.

"Commander Kathryn Elisabeth Janeway." It jarred her out of thought, as she stood and took her place at the end of the line. She watched as Admiral Janeway, and Commandant Parker walked over to a table and picked up 8 oak boxes. She listened carefully to him as he explained to each person why they were being promoted. When the Commandant stepped infront of her, She glanced down slightly at the oak box in her grandmother's white gloved hands. She quickly looked back at the Commandant.

"Commander, for your dedication to the protection of Admiral Janeway, during your engagement with the Remans, the Borg, and assisting in the negotiations with Starfleet's First Contact with the Progr-kla , you are hearby promoted to the rank of Captain." She held back the grinthat was trying to force itself out. She took the oak box from the Commandant and shook his hand and then her grandmothers. When they were dismissed, she returned back to her seat. She was glowing. No she was a radiating bowl of shock and hapiness. After the ceramony, She retreated to the bathroom, to adjust herself, and to take a moment to just let everything set in. When she was sure she had regained her composure. She started down the glass corridor, when she heard a rather familiar voice.

"Captain..." The woman said walking up to her.

"Admiral Janeway" She said with a smile.

"Congratualations." Katie nodded. "Thank you ma'am." They walked down the hallway silently.

"You could have told me." she said as she rounded the corner for the turbo lift.

"Yeah, but you know my perogative" Kathryn said a gleam in her eye. She had been waiting for this day.

Katie chuckled. "Yeah, Admiral Picard saidI may just look better than you tonight." She said as they stepped insideandturned around in the lift. When the doors hissed shut. They each did a once over of each other and waited for the turbo lift to come to a halt.

"Don't hold your breath Duckie. Im the elder, your only the rookie at this table." Kathryn said tugging at her jacket.


End file.
